A Perfect Reflection
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: A companion piece to 'Reflections'. An announcement that NYPD Lieutenant Kate Beckett heard over the PA system in a random corridor of St Luke's Hospital, She paced the light green coloured corridor her mind a whirl and her thoughts jumbled. Joining her where Officers and Detectives of the 12th Precinct, All were waiting patiently for news. News on one of their own.


Hi Everyone

Just taking a break from my multi chapter again.

I would like thanks VFBFan for their Review and to GinnyPotter1999 for this prompt, Consider this to be a companion piece to 'Reflections' so i hope you all like it

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

A Perfect Reflection

'Doctor Stenson to Trauma One, That's Doctor Stenson to Trauma One'

That was the announcement that NYPD Lieutenant Kate Beckett heard over the PA system in a random corridor of St Luke's Hospital, She paced the light green coloured corridor her mind a whirl her thoughts jumbled. Joining her where Officers and Detectives of the 12th Precinct, All were waiting patiently for news.

News on one of their own.

Kate leaned against the wall near a bench pushed tight against it, Her mind replayed the events of the past two hours.

_On steps of the 12th precinct. The members of the press clambered for position, Photographers snapped photo after photo. Voice recorded pushed forward hoping to catch any quote. _

_Captain Victoria Gates came to a stop at the podium dozens of microphones fixed to the podium, Emblazoned with the logo of NYPD. Flanked to her left by Lieutenant Kate Beckett and to her right by Detective 1st Grade Javier Esposito._

_"I would like to thank you for coming, Today officers of the Precinct behind me apprehended and charged suspects in the brutal murder to NYU Student Samantha Jacobs..._

_Kate looked at each out across the gallery of clambering press. Each vying for their own position, It was then she caught sight of someone in at the back of the melee, A middle aged man in a blue jacket. But what caught her attention was was the haunted look in his eyes, She saw him reach into his pocket and pull a nickel plated 9mm pistol and take aim at Captain Gates._

_"For Samantha" He shouted pulling the trigger_

_BANG!_

_Kate tried to move but was to late as the bullet struck the Captain in the chest, Screams filled the air as the press ducked, Shouts of NYPD officers broke over them as they surrounded the man weapons drawn. The gunman wisely dropped his gun and took to his knees._

_Kate found herself on her knee's cradling the Captain in her arms, Applying pressure to her wound. _

_"Somebody get a bus, Officer Down!" She screamed_

_It brought back memories of all those years ago. She could relate to what the Captain was feeling at this very moment, But that wouldn't help now she needed to stay strong._

_For the Captain._

_The next thirty minutes were a blur. Paramedics rushed to stabilise Captain Gates before loading her in the back of the bus, They soon were hurtling towards St Luke's hospital. Kate sat in the back gripping the Captain's hand. At first they had a turbulent relationships, But that soon developed into mutual respect and eventually friendship. _

_Kate saw to the notification of the Captain's husband. Who rushed to the hospital to be beside his wife, Kate waited with him and the man gladly accepted. The boys soon arrived along with officers and Detectives of the Homicide, Robbery, Narcotics and Gang's all offering their support to one of their own._

_Esposito explained the shooter was Samantha Jacobs Father, who beside himself with grief held the NYPD responsible for the death of his beloved Daughter. He had been arrested and was currently being held in the secure wing of at Bellevue. _

_Somehow Kate found her way outside in the cool afternoon air, The sun slowly making it's way across the sky towards the horizon. She took a seat on a nearby bench welcoming the sense of calm that washed over her, Reaching into her pocket pulling her phone finding it clear of any messages. She knew that Castle wouldn't be checking in for another few hours, Seeing as he was on whistle stop tour of the West Coast for his latest literary adventure. _

_She found a message sent a couple of hours ago from her Father Jim, Explaining that he was taking the boys to their first Yankee's game. _

_Her boys_

_She reached for her next and pulled the silver chain that hung loosely around her neck, Freeing it from the material of her jumper revealing a silver locket. An 5th Wedding Anniversary present from Castle, Sliding a thump over the etched silver metal before pressing a thump nail under the catch and opening it. _

_It opened into three distinct sections, In the centre her Mother Johanna. To the right Aaron and to the left Blake both as babies. Kate smiled having solved her case years ago, With former Senator William Bracken sill enjoying his all expenses paid vacation in a federal penitentiary. She was so touched when see saw the locket for the first time, Her mother watching over her grandsons._

_As it should of been_

Kate smiled as she felt a stray tear run from her eye, Pressing her lips to each photo before tucking the locket under her jumper once again close to her heart.

"Kate"

The voice caused her to jump and seemed vaguely familiar. She turned her eyes falling on the image on one Doctor Josh Davidson, Someone who she did not expect to see after all these years.

"Oh Wow, Josh...I didn't see you there" She said feeling somewhat awkward. Their breakup was not clean cut and got messy very quickly.

Josh smiled "It's OK, Mind if i sit" He said pointing to the empty spot next to her

"Of course"

The good Doctor took a seat next to her as they both stared into the distance, It was Josh who broke the silence first "So how have you been?" He asked

Kate turned to her head elbows resting on her knee's "I've been good, How about you?" She replied

"Well i got back from Africa a couple of months ago, So I've been working here for about two weeks now" He explained before knitting his eyebrows together in confusion "I noticed alto of cops upstairs is everything OK?"

Kate nodded "Well OK as it can be, Our Captain was shot earlier today during a press conference"

Josh nodded "Oh my god, Did that catch the person?"

"Yeah, He's currently at Bellevue under guard"

Josh nodded before the silence settled over them again.

Kate looked out into the distance. She felt so awkward talking to him again, She couldn't sense any anger in his words. Even though she probably deserved them, But years pass and grudges ebb away with time.

She was broken from her revere as Josh spoke again "So i hear you got married?" He asked but the silver and platinum engagement and wedding rings on the fourth finger of her left hand evidence of that.

"Yeah, Rick and I just celebrated our fifth wedding anniversary" Kate replied smiling at the memory

Josh nodded trying not to let the still morsel of anger towards to the mystery writer bubble to the surface, The mention of his name still grating against him.

"Any Kids?" He asked, But he already knew the answer.

Kate's smile grew bigger at the mention of her boys "Yeah, Twin boys Aaron and Blake both just turned four"

"Wow...That's great"

Kate nodded, The awkwardness was growing by the second. Right until the point Kate couldn't bare it anymore.

"Josh...I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad...I mean i know we didn't end well. That was my fault really i spent my relationships with one foot out of the door, Then their was Castle..." Kate was rambling now a mixture of worry and sadness for the person upstairs.

Josh smiled before he layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate...KATE!" He said a little firmer as she had missed his first try. But finally had her attention "...It's OK...honestly it is...I don't blame you for anything, I'm not going to lie and say i was happy that we ended like we did, But I am glad you found the happiness you deserve and the family you've always wanted. I am happy for you"

Kate smiled "Thank you Josh" she said sincerely

Then suddenly the trill of a phone broke the conversation. Kate pulled the device from her pocket and pressed it to her ear.

"Beckett"

_"Lieutenant, We are about to get an update on the Captain" _It was Esposito _"You coming up?" _

"Yeah I'll be right up Javi" Kate said before hanging up "I need to get going, We're getting an update on the Captain" She told the Doctor.

Josh stood nodding "Of course I'll let you get back, It was good seeing you again Kate" he said

Kate stood as well smiling laying hand on the taller Doctors shoulder "It was good seeing you Josh" With that said Kate stepped back inside the Hospital.

Josh stood for a moment until his beeper chimed from his hip, Grabbing the trilling device and checking the screen and rushing back into the hospital. A stupid smile on his face happy and feeling lighter from their conversation.

In the corridor Kate arrived just as the Doctor was leaving, But Esposito and Ryan were on hand to provide details.

"Doc says The Captains going to be OK" Explained the Irish Detective "Lost a lot of blood, But it missed every major Organ. There going to keep her in for a few days of observation"

"Wow...that's great"

Espostio nodded "Do you need a ride home?" He asked

Before she could answer her phone rang again "Yeah. Thanks Espo I'll be with you in a minute"

The Latino Detective nodded before stepped down the hall dragging his partner with him, Leaving her to the phone call. She smiled at the photo that appeared her her Iphone screen with he name Rick at the top of the screen, It was a photo of all three of her boys each pulling a funny face.

"Hey babe" She said into the device.

_"Oh my god Kate, I just saw the news" _Rick said panicking down the phone _"Are you OK?" _He asked finally

Kate smiled and leaned against the wall "Yeah Babe I'm fine, We've just been told the Captain's going to be OK as well"

_"Oh that's a relief...So what happened" _Asked Castle

Kate folded an arms against he ribs, Exhaling a big sigh "Do you want me to start at the beginning?"

_"You know i need the story Honey" _stated Castle

Kate smiled at her Husband's words. Always needing the story, For the next twenty minutes she explained everything that happened. Castle completely involved in her words he was just happy to knew that she was OK.

Finally with the promise to call when he got back to his San Diego hotel, Castle ended the call having to finish his signing. Kate smiled completely understanding as she was his biggest fan even if she had never and will never tell him that, Catching a ride with Esposito and Ryan she stared out of the window. The reflection that greeted her was a happy one.

A Perfect Reflection of a Cop, Wife, Mother and Best Friend. You make mistakes in life that is a certainty, But it how you learn from those mistakes that makes the soul stronger.

The End.

* * *

I hope you all liked this

It's probably terrible, My thanks again to _**VFBFan **_for their Review and to _**GinnyPotter1999 **_for this prompt

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
